ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Discovery (OS)
The Discovery (OS) is the fifth episode of Omni-Spore. Summary While on a hike through a jungle, alone, Zavier hears a noise in the bushes around him. Suddenly DNAliens jump out from everywhere and begin attacking him. There are too many and Zave is defeated then taken back to a headquarters. Infront of him is the king Xenocyte. Zavier accesses Echo Echo's cloning powers to then defeat the DNAliens then escapes. Later they meet a full Highbreed in a lab stressing that he has lost his Xenocytes. The team begin questioning and find out that when Xenocyte DNA was temporarily added to the codon stream they were sent to his lab and he was recruited to keep them under control. Plot The group were sitting around in the coffee shop. Redo, Tohunga and Ancy were battling as Brian and Zavier were conversing. 'I really want to go on a hike! Up Mt. Omni!' Zavier shouted enthusiastically. Brian tisked and shook his head. 'I don't think we will be able to do that, I mean, the city is looking at us to save them. We didn't even sign up to do anything and the entire city just waits for us to show up when there is action!' Zavier growled. 'You just gave us the reason why we should be able to go. We didn't sign up for this, we are just being good samaritins by helping others with our superpowers, we shouldn't be expected to do it constantly. You just don't want to go, well I will go alone.' Zavier stood and flew out of the cafe and headed towards Mt. Omni. Tohunga flew over. 'Where's Zave going?' he asked. 'He wants to go on a hike' Brian explained. Tohunga nodded in approval. An hour later, Zavier was nearly at the top of Mt. Omni. He reached a summit and uncoiled, then reshaped. Zavier stretched as he walked over to the edge to look at the view. 'This is beautiful!' he said to himself, overwhelmed. Suddenly he heard a rustling in the snow covered bushes behind him. Zavier looked behind and saw the bushes moving. He quickly shot a stream of acidic goop at it and the bush melted, revealing an empty space. Then three bushes around him began rustling, then ten, fifteen. DNAliens jumped out from all of them. Zavier jumped into the air out of reach and began using Echo Echo's sonic screech. The DNAliens clutched their ears. One managed to withstand the screeching and spat goo at Zavier's mouth. Zavier attempted to remove it but before he could melt it away the DNAliens all swarmed him. Zavier was knocked unconcious as the DNAliens took him back to their lair. Zavier awoke to see DNAliens everywhere and a giant Xenocyte spawning smaller copies. He nearly threw up when he saw that. Zavier attempted to sit up but he was strapped down to a table. He tried to melt into a puddle and escaped but noticed he was under a clear seal that was shaped like his body. A DNAlien walked over to him with a Xenocyte. 'Hah! I'm under this seal so you can't put that on my head!' Zavier taunted. The DNAlien looked amused by the statement and walked over to the seal, then put his hands right through it. 'DAMNIT!' he shouted. The DNAlien continued to prepare to fuse Zavier with the Xenocyte as Zavier worked up a plan. 'Okay, I have never been able to access my cloning powers, but they are somewhere and I can feel it. Maybe if I am in enough danger I will be able to use it!' Zavier began concentrating and attempted to clone but there was no result. Then, the DNAliens all crowded around him. Two carried a giant Xenocyte offspring over to him. They were about to drop it through the seal when Zavier cloned. Two Zavier puddles were there, then four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two. They all merged with the seal and melted through. The clones all reformed into their regular shape and began fighting. Zavier looked for the escape when he saw some DNAliens running over to him from another table. He dealt with them and then watched as a Xenocyte began to feast on a living fusion. Zavier squished the Xenocyte before it could do any real harm, then released the fusion from his seal. 'Are you okay?' Zavier asked. 'Yeah, thanks to you. I am Croxyrus' he began introducing. Zavier grabbed him and dragged him away. 'No time!' Croxyrus and Zavier both began flying away. Back at the cafe, Zavier and Croxyrus flew in. 'DNALIENS!' Zavier shouted. 'What?' Brian asked, feeling slightly stressed. 'Xenocytes merged with aliens, DNAliens!' Zavier shouted. 'Xenocytes? Like the things created by the Highbreed?' Brian asked. 'Yes! Hurry before they get here! This is Croxyrus, he was there and nearly got taken over too and he can tell you that they are coming!' 'Hundreds!' Croxyrus spoke up for the first time. Suddenly, like they said, hundreds of DNAliens jumped through the windows surrounding the group. 'Wow...' Brian said, slightly surprised. Then he revealed his surprise, 'the cafe is destroyed again?' Brian created a cannon with Cannonman's powers, then fused Cannonman's canon powers with Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic disks. The cannons began duplicating as they shot sonic screams at the DNAliens. Redo rolled up and became a diamond cannonball, then began taking out DNAliens too. Ancy joined in. Tohunga ripped a hole in his chest revealing tentacles. He shot a blue energy beam from them, then his skin healed up. Zavier, Tohunga and Croxyrus were just about to join the battle when the DNAliens all created a small energy blast each. It grew giant and knocked Redo, Brian and Ancy flying out through the windows. They poked their heads back into the destroyed cafe and watched as Croxyrus began flying. The DNAliens all jumped after him but he fused his ice, tornado and sonic screaming powers together. Any jumping DNAliens at the time clutched their ears as they froze inside the middle of a tornado. There was a break before anymore DNAliens jumped again but Croxyrus was too quick for them. He began waving his hands around and then the air around each DNAlien began swirling. They all flew through walls and the roof of the cafe. 'Brian's not going to be happy about this...' Zavier said as he looked at the rubble of their old favourite restaurant. Croxyrus began shooting tornadoes around. The tornadoes sucked up all of the DNAliens and shot them millions of miles away. Zavier was about to go congratulate Croxyrus when he felt something being pushed through his body. He looked down and saw an alien pushing it's head inside of him. On the alien's head was a Xenocyte. Zavier pulled the kid out of him and then ripped off the Xenocyte. 'THANK YOU!' the kid cheered, then he ran off. The team all grouped up. 'We need to find where all these DNAliens and Xenocytes came from' Zavier said, holding a DNAlien corpse and the other dead Xenocyte. Croxyrus stepped forward once again. 'Let me take care of that' he said. Croxyrus grabbed onto the DNAlien and held it above his mouth, then he used his sonic screech. He began turning his entire body without moving the DNAlien away from his mouth until a bright light appeared in the distance. 'That's where the DNAlien came from' Croxyrus said. He did the same with the Xenocyte and the brught light flashed in the same place. 'Well, I guess we know where we are going' Tohunga said. He headed off towards the flashing light in the distance. Everyone followed. Zavier turned and saw Brian standing in the exact same position, just staring at the rubble. He became a bubble of goop and engulfed Brian, then flew off towards the flashing light. The team finally arrived at the sparkle after their long walk. The spark was coming from a hole in the ground. 'Okay, Tohunga, Brian, Ancy and I will use our intangibility and goop powers to sneak in, then we can cut a hole from the inside for you guys to get in' Zavier said. They did as said. From the inside, Ancy and Zavier began using their goop powers to melt the tunnel so that it was big enough for everyone to fit through. Tohunga and Brian were smashing open the entrance of the tunnel. Finally it was big enough for Redo and Croxyrus to fit through. Everyone trekked through it. Finally they finished walking through the tunnel and found themselves inside a lab. Also in the lab was a Highbreed doing tests on a Xenocyte. 'Croxyrus, give me a hand!' Zavier shouted. Zavier lunged at the Highbreed and pinned him to the ground. Croxyrus flew over and shot a sonic screech around the highbreed, creating an ice chamber around him. 'What is the meaning of this?!' the Highbreed shouted. 'Why are you releasing Xenocytes amongst us?' Brian asked angrily, finally stepping up since the cafe was destroyed. 'Releasing Xenocytes? What do you mean?' he asked. 'The Xenocytes, you have been releasing them creating DNAliens and getting their King Xenocyte to spawn more!' Croxyrus shouted. Everyone looked at him in shock. The new member of their team had been so quiet before. The Highbreed sighed. 'Now that you bring that up, I do have some explaining to do.' He began to have a flashback. 'I was specifically created as a full Highbreed so that if anything happened on the outside during the Highbreed invasion I was able to be produced and save everyone. Fortunately everything went smoothly and Earth was saved, but during the invasion Xenocyte DNA was temporarily added to the codon stream. Before the Omnitrix could recognize it as a non-sentient life form, one had been produced by the Spore. I was then told to keep control of it. I took great care of it turning it into a helpful pet, but then it began to asexually reproduce and create hundreds of evil copies. I have been trying to turn them good and helpful so that I could give them to a petshop to sell them as pets but some escaped. One main one grew to be a giant Xenocyte, the King Xenocyte. All other Xenocytes stopped reproducing as the King Xenocyte took on that role for himself. Since then Xenocytes have been taking over fusions turning them into DNAliens.' Everyone was silent. 'Wow. That sucks. They destroyed my favourite cafe, y'know!' Brian said. 'And I appologise' the Highbreed replied. Suddenly a Xenocyte began hissing and attempted to escape. Brian lifted his hand and shot fire at it. The Xenocyte melted. 'I'm sick of these things, let's go home!' Brian said. THE END! Major Events *Croxyrus joins the team. *The team meet Plasma and Rawr but are unable to save them, yet. *Tohunga joined the team. Characters *Zavier *Brian *Redo *Ancy *Plasma *Rawr *Croxyrus *Tohunga *Highbreed Villains *DNAliens *Xenocytes *Plasma (Controlled by Xenocytes) *Rawr (Controlled by Xenocytes) Trivia *Croxyrus is about to be taken over by the Xenocytes when Zavier saves him. *Tohunga joined thet team offscreen. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Omni-Spore